


knock out

by Orchibi



Category: B1A4
Genre: AU, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchibi/pseuds/Orchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junghwan and Sunwoo are best friends, until a girl comes into the equation</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock out

**Author's Note:**

> written for a secret santa exchange in 2011, originally posted on lj

It's four in the morning, but for Junghwan and Sunwoo it isn't Sunday until they go to sleep and wake up.

"Look, over there," Junghwan says and pushes Sunwoo's face, trying to distract the other from the game, but Sunwoo pushes him back with one hand and holds the controller even farther away from him with the other.

Junghwan straightens in his place and tries to run away from Sunwoo's character on the screen only for it to jump on his. A flashing "you lose" pops out on his side of the screen as his character is knocked out and he opts to pinching Sunwoo's arms and thighs instead.

"You said you'd let me win," he emphasizes each word with a painful pinch, and Sunwoo can't keep himself from crying out loud.

"You told me not to," he tries swatting away the offending hands. "Stop it!" he yells and throws cold popcorn at Junghwan.

Junghwan doesn't stop pinching him until Sunwoo's mom opens the door at once, glaring at the two teenagers and telling them in a stern voice that they better go to sleep now or it would be the last time Junghwan comes over.

They scramble into Sunwoo's bed quickly, not even bothering to turn off the game.

✈

"—and I totally kicked his ass." Sunwoo concludes over Monday's lunch, smiling from ear to ear with all of his teeth showing.

Jinyoung sighs and takes another bite from the strange looking school food, willing to do everything just to not respond about another exciting Saturday night for Sunwoo and Junghwan.

Chanshik, on the other hand, claps and laughs at Junghwan, whose face gets redder and redder by the minute. "He gave me the bad controller," Junghwan tries to reason, but Chanshik only laughs harder.

Dongwoo sits next to them when the laughter dies and searches in his pockets before handing Sunwoo a folded scrap of paper. "It's from Kim Wonhee," he says when the other three shoot him a curious look.

Jinyoung is the first one to whistle, followed by Chanshik’s enthusiastic yells of "sharing is caring, hyung!"

But Sunwoo just reads the note before folding it again and slipping it into his jeans' back pocket. "It's nothing," he mumbles, though the smile on his face says otherwise. "She wants to meet with me after school to study together."

" _Study together,_ " Chanshik says after him, wiggling his eyebrows, and Junghwan kicks his leg under the table, frowning.

✈

"It was amazing," Sunwoo tells Junghwan over the phone. "She's so nice, and she smells so good, and—"

"—I know." Junghwan cuts his sentence halfway, sighing. "You told me already, just a minute ago."

Sunwoo makes an irritated sound in the back of his throat. "What crawled up your ass and died? Can't you be happy for your best friend?" His voice no longer has that dreamy tone to it and Junghwan feels kind of bad, until Sunwoo starts talking again. "It's not everyday that I get to go on a date with my crush."

"Listen, Sunwoo," Junghwan starts before he even knows it. "I gotta go, eh… study. Yeah, study. I'll see you tomorrow." And he hangs up without waiting for a response.

✈

It's another wild Saturday night over at Sunwoo's house, and this time instead of cold popcorn and video games, they have two large pizzas with random topping and cheap beer they got from a suspicious looking store on their way back from the pizza place.

It barely has any alcohol in it but Junghwan thinks whatever is written on the label doesn't match the content, which doesn't really stop him from drinking and shoving some more of the oily pizza down his throat.

"I donn' like her," Junghwan tries to say but it turns out as a purr more than anything.

Sunwoo, having perfected understanding drunken Junghwan months ago, still manages to understand. "Who?" He frowns when he recognizes the slurred name as Wonhee. "Why not?"

"Cause she's dating you." Junghwan mumbles immediately and takes another swig.

A confused look takes over Sunwoo's frown. "What?" he tries to take away Junghwan's bottle and it's easier than he thought it'd be, but he figures it might be because Junghwan is drunk.

Junghwan protests and tries to hit the other and take his beer back, but instead he falls on his side and doesn't bother to sit upright again. "I like you," he slurs.

Sunwoo stares at him and says nothing, and after a few blinks Junghwan is already falling asleep.

✈

Junghwan tries to avoid Sunwoo after he tells everyone that Wonhee and he are dating, which is really easy because Sunwoo spends all of his spare time with her.

He starts studying with Dongwoo almost every afternoon and goes to vocal lessons with Jinyoung whenever he can, and even plays video games with Chanshik even though he thinks Sunwoo is much better then him.

But even when he busies himself with everyone else, he can't help but feel a pang of sadness whenever he finds himself with nothing to do on a Saturday night or whenever someone talks about the happy couple.

✈

They're walking back from their vocal lesson, trying to harmonize the new song they had practiced, when Junghwan's mobile starts ringing and he goes one octave too high.

He fumbles around his jean pockets and doesn't even bother to check who is calling when he ignores the call and pushes the phone back to its place. "Sorry," he musters up his best smile, "let's start again?"

Jinyoung shakes his head. "Why are you avoiding Sunwoo?"

"I am not," Junghwan says quickly, too quickly. "Why do you think that?" he shots back.

"You just ignored his call, Hwannie." Jinyoung pets the younger's head. "At first we thought Sunwoo was too busy with Wonhee but now you're just ignoring him. What's up?"

Junghwan is silent for a few moments, debating whether to tell the older the truth, in his head it sounds reasonable. "Nothing," he decides to say.

"Nothing?" Jinyoung repeats, bumping into him on purpose and making him stumble.

"I'm just too tired to hang out with him now," he adds, trying to convince both Jinyoung and himself, because even if _“we got drunk and I told him I don't like his girlfriend because I like him”_ sounds logical in his mind, he doesn't think it will be accepted by anyone else. "I heard Dongwoo's having a party this weekend, you're going, right?" he changes the subject and, fortunately, Jinyoung doesn't argue.

✈

Junghwan regrets ever coming to this party, and the only thing he probably regrets more is drinking those cheap beer bottles he recognizes from the last time he was at Sunwoo's place.

It doesn't take many bottles before his head is spinning and then Chanshik's next to him, holding his arm so he won't fall down and dragging him, slowly, to the closest horizontal surface he can find. "Stay here, okay?" Chanshik says quietly but somehow Junghwan can hear him above the blasting music and nods.

Junghwan blinks a few times and tries to stay awake, the alcohol induced warmth making him doze off, but a firm hand on his shoulder jerks him awake.

"You okay?" Dongwoo asks and Junghwan forces out a smile. "How much did you drink?" Junghwan answers with a shrug after he fails calculating, and Dongwoo releases a sigh. "You shouldn't have drunk at all," he says accusingly and Junghwan wants to reply that there shouldn't even be alcohol in here but he finds out talking is too hard. "I'm getting Jinyoung to take you home," is the last thing Dongwoo tells him and Junghwan feels kind of bad.

Junghwan tries to use his fingers to count how much time has passed but he figures he can count only up to six because the change between seven and eight confuses and frustrates him so he slumps back in his seat, only then realizing it's kind of soft and huge and, well, a bed.

He's busy admiring the patterns of the sheets when something touches his leg and he straightens up in record time, bumping his head with the other's. He hears a familiar yelp of pain and when he opens his eyes, which he didn't know he had closed, he comes face to face with Sunwoo.

Junghwan thinks he manages a slurred 'hey', but he can't tell from Sunwoo's smile. "Dongwoo told me to keep an eye on you," he explains but doesn't move away, and he's a little too close for it to be comfortable for Junghwan.

And for as long as Junghwan lives, he will blame the alcohol and the unnecessary closeness for making him kiss Sunwoo, even if his unfocused sight made him kiss the corner of his mouth instead of his lips.

He can feel Sunwoo's shock, the way his lips open slightly in surprise and his breath wavers for a moment, but then he hears someone chuckling in the background and Sunwoo pulls away and covers his lips, averting his eyes quickly.

Jinyoung is next to them in no time, smiling amusedly, and putting his hand firmly on Junghwan's shoulder. "Let's go," he says, not mentioning the awkward kiss at all, and Junghwan follows him on wobbly legs, holding his arm as if his life depends on it.

✈

"So what's up?" Jinyoung asks again and this time Junghwan doesn’t have the mind to lie.

"I think I'm in love with Sunwoo." He tries to say but can't be too sure if his mouth works anymore, burying his head deeper in Jinyoung's shoulder.

"I kind of figured that out already," Junghwan can feel him laughing more than he can hear him. "What are you planning to do about it?" he says with a smile, his voice low.

"Kill myself and take it to my grave with me." Junghwan's pretty sure he mixed some of the words up but Jinyoung still understands him. "What should I do about it?"

"I'd say you should tell him but he probably knows." This only prompts Junghwan to groan and bury his head deeper into Jinyoung's shoulder because he _knows_ Sunwoo knows.

✈

Sunwoo corners him in the school library on Wednesday after the party. "You can't just kiss me and then avoid me," is his reasonable cause.

But Junghwan won't have any of it. "Watch me do just that," he says and pushes the other away.

Only that Sunwoo doesn't budge, and only gets closer instead. "Why'd you do that?"

"You're in my personal space." He answers as if it's obvious.

"No," Sunwoo responds stubbornly, "why did you kiss me?"

Junghwan gulps, "You… were in my personal space?" he tries because this time he isn't drunk and admitting he loves him is harder with a sober mind, but before he knows what's happening Sunwoo's kissing him, this time fully on the lips and he's the surprised one. He's quick to regain his composure and returns the kiss, one of his hands slipping behind Sunwoo's neck while the other clutches his shirt, pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss.

When Sunwoo pulls away they both are breathless, but Junghwan doesn't let it stop him. "Why did you do that!" he half-yells between pants, "you have a girlfriend!"

"If you answered your goddamn phone you would have known I _had_ a girlfriend." Sunwoo looks at their legs while trying to catch his breath, and the minute he's no longer panting he looks at the older, who is red from either embarrassment or lack of oxygen. Sunwoo likes to think it's the first reason.

"Oh." Is Junghwan's intelligent reaction, and he can't keep the smile from spreading on his face. "Oh." He repeats and pulls Sunwoo to another kiss, and this time it’s a short chaste one.

✈

It's four in the morning, but for Junghwan and Sunwoo it isn't Sunday until they go to sleep and wake up.

"Hey, Sunwoo," Junghwan mumbles but the younger stays focused on the game. Junghwan averts his eyes from the screen for one second, only so he could find the right angle to pull off his next move, before he leans sideways and kisses Sunwoo's lips sloppily, finally succeeding in distracting the younger.

Sunwoo's controller slips from his hand in surprise and Junghwan takes advantage of it, clicking as fast as he can and finally greening when a flashing "You Win!" comes out on his side of the screen as his character finally knocks out Sunwoo's. He looks back at Sunwoo just in time to see the other tackle him, and soon there's a pair of lips on his and he doesn't even mind the fact he might have fell on the pizza box they ordered earlier.


End file.
